fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Edric Grimholt
History In the beginning... Born into a family of lesser nobility, the House Grimholt, Edric was the firstborn son of the third generation. While his early childhood was as pleasant as one could be, his mothers death no longer afforded him the shield he had from the scrutiny of his siblings or the hefty expectations of his cruel father. Past the age of five, Edric was subjected to harsh punishments for failing to meet his fathers expectations or "acting out of line". While these physically and mentally scarred the young boy and became the root of some deep seated resentment, as all he ever wanted was to make his father proud. Years passed and as it became clearer that he would be unable to raise his son into the kind of statesman he wanted him to be, his father offered him a choice. Either bend to his wishes and allow himself to be molded to his fathers whims, or pursue a martial career and rescind his birthright as the family heir. Edric chose the latter, a decision that would later yield the first subtle hints at his divinity. Unbeknownst to Edric, Lord Grimholt isn't his birth father. Edric's mother had also witnessed her husbands streak for cruelty just as her son would later discover. To get away from her husband she rode to the forest daily, spending her time among nature and discovering a hunter who kept her company during her rides. Pleasant talks turned to sweet words, eventually resulting in love. She became pregnant and after informing the hunter of his unborn child he revealed to her his true identity. He was the god Erastil, taken mortal form to walk among his followers to hear their plights. When he discovered her, he'd fallen deeply in love and wished to stay longer before returning to his realm, though now their relationship brought danger. They elected that the safest option was to keep the child's origin secret and to separate. Before his departure he granted her a bracelet of smooth bronze, a gift for his child for when they came of age. Four years later she would pass from consumption, being forced to give Edric the bracelet far earlier than intended though electing to not inform him of his true nature. Three years passed since he had chosen a martial career. In the beginning he could hardly string his own bow. His natural talent, both as an archer and the son of Erastil saw him develop rapidly. His skill was respected well enough among the other soldiers. By the age of nineteen he was the most capable archer in his fathers retinue. It was after an especially dangerous battle that his father welcomed him home with open arms, as it was his arrow that struck down the enemy commander. For once in his lifetime he had made his father proud and felt a true sense of accomplishment. That night his father wished for them to meet in his bedchambers to personally congratulate his son behind closed doors, yet fate had a different path in store. When he entered, he found a would-be assassin holding a drawn bow against his father as he sat upright in bed. It was a dark figure, black smoke swirling about its form as it stood erect and unmoving. Edric reacted quickly, firing an arrow at the figure only to have the shot fly through the shade and into his fathers heart. The blow killed him almost instantly, nary a word escaping his mouth while shade disappeared. Soldiers rushed in and forced Edric to flee, accusing him of murder and treason. He fled to the woods, his former comrades giving pursuit. A root caught his foot mid-stride, causing him to tumble down a short cliff-face and into the river below. It was at that moment he was taken and thrust into the seas of Fiends Reach. Fiends Reach When Edric fully came to, he'd been drug into Douglas' Tavern by two dockhands. They warmed him by the fire and gave him a sheet to dry himself while meeting a curious young goblin by the name of Chompy, and having his first run in with Naomi of the Thousand Fangs. The following day he learned of being what the locals call a Saltborn and that he was no longer in Golarion. It was the 22nd year of the Saltborn, the 1st of Kuthona and soon after his arrival he would meet many like him and begin finding his way in this strange, crazy world. Edric joined the war against Scarecrow, going to aid in the defense of Valhalla's Reach on the 6th of Kuthona in the 22nd year. Appearance Edric appears quite handsome as well as possessing a very fair complexion, despite his time spent in the field as a soldier. His face is almost always clean shaven and paired with short brown hair that is regularly kept combed. His eyes are a faded blue-green, hidden behind a thin pair of spectacles. His overall build is toned and athletic, sporting large bundles of muscle under his pale and relatively unblemished skin from his years of service. There are, however, long and thin scars marring his back, old wounds from one of his fathers more cruel punishments. Not owning much upon his arrival to Fiends Reach, aside from what he fled while wearing, Edrics regular outfit is a mixture of a well-crafted tunic, a soldiers gambeson, and a chain shirt with a loose hood pulled around the shoulders. Though after selling off a very valuable ring, a family heirloom containing multiple gemstones, he obtained more than enough wealth to purchase a Manor within Fiends Reach as well as a fresh set of clothes. Personality Edric is often cited as being very cautious and awkward in social interaction, actively engaging in conversation with others if approached but rarely on his own. With time and enough interaction spent with others, however, he is shown to be quite friendly. When it comes to self-judgement he can be quite harsh, not always feeling like he's doing enough either in the moral or literal sense. While he does not show cowardice, when presented with a threat or problem to solve he prefers an indirect approach if at all possible. However when things go south, or if he is backed into a wall, he is more than capable of getting his hands dirty. Through interaction with Thundag and other notable and unfamiliar individuals his courtly manners begin to show, being brief and polite while speaking as well as presenting and introducing himself as a proper gentleman would. Friends * Chompy - Acquaintance: Chompy, a goblin who owns a smithy in Fiends Reach, was the first notable individual who met Edric upon his arrival. He offered aid to Edric, which was turned down, but gave him a positive impression of the goblin. * Naomi of the Thousand Fangs - Infatuated: Naomi met Edric soon after his arrival in Fiends Reach. After some hesitation, Edric joined the war alongside Naomi at Valhalla's Rest. After arriving the two proceeded to start a celebration of drink, music, and dance before retiring and sharing a night together. * Kyros - Acquaintance: Kyros met Edric soon after his arrival in Fiends Reach and was the first to offer information on the world he now inhabited. * Kiki - Acquaintance: Kiki met Edric soon after his arrival in Fiends Reach, being one of the few he routinely enjoyed conversation with. * Thundag - Acquaintance: Thundag recruited Edric for the defense of Valhalla's Rest, soon after both taking part in the same battle though with Edric playing a far more minor role than Thundag. Enemies Edric currently has no known enemies. Aspirations Edric is currently searching for an understanding for the world he has been transported to, as well as a preparing for his future as an adventurer. Category:Character